Marvel Cinematic Universe 2.0. (Billy2009 Version)
Marvel Cinematic Universe 2.0 '''(Earth-199999.1) '''is a remake of Marvel Cinematic Universe. Created by Billy2009. Phase One: Beginning The Ultimate Spider-Man Plot: After his parents, Richard and Mary Parker dorp him out to his Uncle Ben and Aunt May Parker and was killed in a paine crash. Years later, average teenage Peter Parker was bitten by a radioactive spider while on a field trip at Oscorp Industries. So Peter decides to used his spider powers to become a hero know as Spider-Man after his uncle Ben Parker was killed by a psycho serial killer Cletus Kassidy and also, that With Great Powers that must also come with Great Responisibility. At Oscorp Industries, two scientists named Dr. Otto OCtavius and Adrien toomes has caught in a lab accident and become Dr. Octopus and the monsterous Vulture. The Invincible Iron Man Plot: Captain America Plot: Hulk Plot: The Astonishing Ant-Man Plot: The Ultimate Spider-Man 2 Plot: Fantastic Four Plot: The Uncanny X-Men Plot: Thor: The God of Thunder Plot: The Black Panther Plot: Luke Cage Plot: Spider-Woman Plot: Spider-Man and Iron Man Plot: Avengers Assemble Plot: When an alien army know as the Chitauris arrives to Earth and begins the invasion. Captain America, Spider-Man, the Black Panther, Spider-Woman, Iron Man, War Machine, Hulk, Ant-Man/Giant-Man, Wasp, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Wolverine and an newcomer Reptil formed an alliance know as the Avengers which they must works together and must defeats the Chitauris, Once and for all. Phase Two: Re-Assemble The Ultimate Spider-Man 3 Plot: Captain America: Man Out of Time Plot: Ghost Rider Plot: The Uncanny X-Men: Days of Future Past Plot: Hulk 2 Plot: Fantastic Four 2 Plot: The Invincible Iron Man 2 Plot: Spider-Man and Tigra Plot: Dr. Strange Plot: The Guardians of the Galaxy Plot: Thor: The God of Thunder 2 Plot: Captain Marvel Plot: Daredevil Plot: Avengers vs. Masters of Evil Plot: Phase Three: Secret Invasion Daredevil 2 Plot: Captain Marvel 2 Plot: The Guardians of the Galaxy 2 Plot: Fantastic Four 3 Plot: The Silver Surfer Plot: Iron Fist Plot: Deadpool Plot: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Plot: Hawkeye and Mockingbird Plot: Avengers Assemble: Age of Ultron Plot: Secret Invasion Part 1 Plot: Secret Invasion Part 2 Plot: Phase Four: Aftermath The Inhumans Plot: The Ultimate Spider-Man 4 Plot: Captain America 3 Plot: She-Hulk Plot: Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Plot: The Ultimate Spider-Man 5 Plot: Avengers Disassemble Plot: The Invincible Iron Man 3 Plot: New Avengers Assemble Plot: After the fallout of the Avengers, Spider-Man and Spider-Woman decides to created the New Avengers. They chosen Thing, Luke Cage, War Machine, Power Woman, Sentry, Iron Fist, Ms. Marvel, newcomers Smasher and Ronin, Daredevil and Dr. Strange to battles the Cabal (Green Goblin, Taskmaster, Proxima Midnight, Corvus Glaive, Namor (who is brainwashed), the Hood, Dr. Doom, Dracula, M.O.D.O.K., Loki, Steel Serpent and Terrax) who plan on taking over the world and the galaxy. Avengers vs. New Avengers Plot: thanks to the New Avengers defeated the Cabal, the original Avengers reunited and The Uncanny X-Men 3 Plot: Alpha Flight Plot: Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. 2 Plot: West Coast Avengers Plot: Marvel Team-Ups Plot: Phase Five: Dark Reign The Ultimate Spider-Man 6 Plot: Skaar: Son of Hulk Plot: Alpha Flight 2 Plot: The Uncanny X-Men 4 Plot: Spider-Man 2099 Plot: Fantastic Four 4 Plot: Future Foundation Plot: Captain America 4 Plot: The Astonishing Ant-Man 2 Plot: Dark Reign Plot: Phase Six: Siege The Ultimate Scarlet Spider Plot: The Ultimate Spider-Man 7 Plot: TV Series * Marvel's The Ultimate Spider-Man * Marvel's The Uncanny X-Men * Avengers Assemble * Marvel's The Fantastic Four * Marvel's Daredevil: The Man without Fears * Marvel's Marvel Team-Ups (MCU 2.0) * Marvel's Agents of S.M.A.S.H. * Marvel's New Avengers Assemble Category:Billy2009 Category:Movies Category:Realities